Timeline
24,997 BC *At the dawn of their period of usefulness, the Eidelons developed need of a guard. A race no one had quarrel with. A force to ensure harmony prevailed once negotiations had finished. They took great care to choose a species no one had met before and found a primitive, barely clothed species, far removed on the galaxy's outer spiral. Having brought some of them back, their evolution was accelerated with generous alterations, until they became the Eidelon's trusted acolytes--the Peacekeepers. It is theorized that the Sebacean's fore bearers were in fact Humans.Peacekeeper Wars: Part 1 9,998 BC *The activation of the Darnaz Triangle forces the Eidelon priests on Arnessk into stasis. The stasis lasts for 12,000 cycles, during which the remaining Eidelons lose their ability to influence peace and the Peacekeepers become more militant.What Was Lost - SacrificeWhat Was Lost - ResurrectionPeacekeeper Wars: Part 1 100 AD *A group of Sebaceans leave the Peacekeepers and form the Breakaway Colonies in the Uncharted Territories.Look At The Princess - A Kiss Is But A Kiss ~1000 *The Charrids invade Hynerian space. They kill over a billion Hynerians and eat a million of their young before suicide attacks drive them off. Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands *Sometime before this date, the Luxans and Ilanics become blood allies. Back And Back And Back To The Future 1499 *Dominar Rygel XVI is born. 1501 *A heavily outnumbered group of Peacekeepers defends a monastery of nurses against the Venek Horde. The fighting ends in a truce after the leader of the Veneks realizes that only women and children remain in the monastery. The arrival of John Crichton, Aeryn Sun, Ka D'Argo, Stark, and Jool in the time period changes history, eventually preserving the end of the war, but leading to the slaughter of the nurses and children....Different Destinations ~1650 *''Elack'' is bonded to his Pilot. Crichton Kicks ~1700 *Reading and writing become prominent in Luxan society. Revenging Angel *Br'Nee's people seed an asteroid with plant life.Bone To Be Wild 1709 *Utu-Noranti Pralatong is born. 1750 *Zhaan kills Counselor Bitaal for his part in a PK-assisted coup d'etat on Delvia. She is arrested and imprisoned by Peacekeepers. 1767 *After 17 years of meditation in prison, Zhaan overcomes her own dark impulses 1868 *Rygel is deposed by his cousin Bishan. He becomes a Peacekeeper prisoner. He is first imprisoned and tortured on the PK command carrier Zelbinion by Captain Selko Durka. ~1899 *Rygel is transferred from the Zelbinion to another prison. *The Zelbinion is defeated in combat by the Nebari. Captain Selto Durka escapes the ship but is captured by the Nebari and spends nearly 100 cycles subjected to a mind-cleanse.Durka Returns 1917 *Aeryn Sun is born 1931 *Aeryn Sun starts flying scrub runners 1933 *Aeryn Sun enters prowler attack school 1969 *Ka D'Argo is born. Premiere *John Crichton is born. Losing TimeKansas 1976 *''Moya'' bonds with her first Pilot.The Way We Weren't 1978 *Ro-Na enters service as a retainer to the Royal Family of the Breakaway Colonies. 1979 *Although not infected herself, Jool joins her cousins in cryostasis to await the discovery of a cure for their illness. *Jool and her cousins are sold to Grunchlk. 1985 October 31st *Crichton returns to Earth, only to discover that he is more than 15 years in the past. However, due to his travels through the wormhole, history has been altered and his father has accepted command of the doomed Challenger mission.Kansas 1986 *D'Argo fights the Scorvians in the Luxan Army *D'Argo meets Lo'Laan Tal.Farscape 11: D'Argo's Lament, Part 3: I Would Rather Go Down on a Swing *Jothee is born to D'Argo and Lo'Laan. January 28th *The Space Shuttle Challenger disintegrates 73 seconds after its launch from Earth. 1991 *D'Argo's wife Lo'Laan Tal is murdered by her brother Macton. He frames D'Argo for the murder. *Before his capture, D'Argo sends Jothee away. *Peacekeepers arrest D'Argo and the Luxan is arrested and imprisoned aboard Moya.They've Got A SecretMental As Anything 1993 *Scorpius allegedly begins service for Staleek.We're So Screwed - Hot To Katratzi 1995 *Leslie Crichton dies in hospital. Won't Get Fooled Again 1996 *The Ilanic/Scorvian War begins.Back And Back And Back To The Future 1997 *Aeryn Sun has a romantic affair with Lieutenant Velorek while stationed aboard the Leviathan Moya. *Velorek joins Pilot to Moya, replacing another, less cooperative member of his species.The Way We Weren't *Velorek reveals his sabotage of Captain Crais's project to Aeryn Sun. *Aeryn Sun betrays Velorek to Crais in return for transfer to duty as a Prowler pilot. *Crais imprisons, then executes Velorek. 1998 *Scorpius imprisons Stark at the Gammak Base 1999 March *'Farscape: Season 1 begins.' *John Crichton, aboard Farscape-1, launches on a mission to test an acceleration theory and ends up transiting a wormhole that takes him to an unknown region of space and in to the middle of a battle where large ship is attempting to flee military aggressors.Premiere *''In an alternate universe, John Crichton is killed by Aeryn Sun after arriving aboard Moya.'Unrealized Reality'' 2000 *''Talyn'' is born.The Hidden Memory *The Gammak Base is destroyed. *Crais defects from the Peacekeepers.Family Ties *Season 2 begins. *D'Argo is reunited with his son, Jothee.Liars, Guns, And Money - With Friends Like These 2001 *Aeryn dies, but Zhaan soon brings her back to life at the expense of her own.Season Of Death *Zhaan dies. *Jool joins the crew of Moya. Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait For The Wheel *Crichton, Chiana, and D'Argo are all twinned. One each of the Chiana and D'Argo twins are killed by Kaarvok.Eat Me *Rygel is wounded by Xhalax Sun. He later dies from his injuries, but Stark manages to revive him.Relativity *The Crichton on Talyn dies. Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides *Crais and Talyn die.Into The Lion's Den - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing 2002 *The priests of Arnessk are freed from stasis. What Was Lost - Resurrection *John Crichton is sucked into a wormhole where he meets Einstein, an Ancient, who warns him of the dangers of wormhole knowledge. *During his time with Einstein, Crichton arrives in several alternate universes. *John Crichton returns to present day Earth. Unrealized Reality December *A Skreeth attacks John, Aeryn, and the Crichton family on Christmas Eve. *John Crichton leaves Earth. Terra Firma 2003 *John Crichton destroys wormhole to Earth. Bad Timing *Peacekeeper/Scarran War ''Peacekeeper Wars: Part 1'Peacekeeper Wars: Part 2'' *Destruction of Eidelon temple on Arnessk. *Jool dies. *Battle of Qujaga *Birth of D'Argo Sun-Crichton. *D'Argo dies of wounds suffered in Battle of Qujaga. *Peacekeeper/Scarran Peace Accord. *Harvey's program terminates. *Rygel returns to his throne on Hyneria.Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning *The Whaela'an virus attacks and infects much of the galaxy. Farscape: Strange Detractors 2080 *Princess Katralla and Elkar Tyno are due to emerge from their statue forms to rule the Breakaway Colonies in this year. Crichton's daughter is due to be born in the following months. Look At The Princess - The Maltese Crichton Timeline Notes *March 1999 is considered by this wiki to be the reference date for the timeline and has been constructed based on that as well as chronological references made throughout the show. *All dates are based on the Earth calendar year. *Alternate universe dates – that can be accurately determined – are italicized and listed in the appropriate year. Sources Category:Farscape